The Worst Best Years of Harry Potter's Life
by The-Nerdy-Princess-1210
Summary: This is a reading the books story taking place exactly a year after the war. People from the past and future will be included. Laugh and cry with the characters as they journey along with Harry and the others through all of his adventures. This will be strictly cannon. Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Readers! I am new to this site so I hope you like my stories. I will try to keep up with updates but I am very busy so I apologize if it takes a while. I understand this type of story has been over done so I will attempt to put my own twist on it. I will also be keeping this 100% cannon**

**Thanks xx The-Nerdy-Princess-1210**

**P.S. **

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own anything related to Harry Potter including characters, locations and spells. **

An entire year, that's how long it had been since Harry had defeated Voldemort. An entire year since Fred or Lupin or Tonks or Colin or anyone was alive. Although, Harry, Ron and Hermione all agreed to keep most of their adventure a secret, at least until the pain of the battle was over. They thought about doing it today, the day that marked the one year anniversary but they couldn't find a way to do it. The day consisted of a memorial service at Hogwarts then back to the Burrow for a home cooked meal from Mrs. Weasley.

The day was incredibly hard on everyone in the Weasley clan, including Harry and Hermione. The service went out without a hitch. There wasn't a dry eye in sight. After the memorial service, 13 people went back to the burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; Bill and a very pregnant Fleur; Charlie; Percy and his girlfriend Aubrey; George and his girlfriend Angelina; Ron and Hermione; and Harry and Ginny were all sitting around the dinning table at the Burrow finishing yet another meal of Molly Weasley's amazing cooking.

"I can't believe it has only been a year," Charlie said.

"I know, it has been the worst best year we've ever had. We've lost some special people but we've gained more," George said looking at Angelina.

"By the way, do you think you three can finally tell us what you did leading up to the war? You promised you all would after we all healed and I think we have enough," Bill asked. He was curious what the three were up to leading up to their apperance at Shell Cottage before battle.

The trio looked at each other. "Well, you see, it will be hard to tell without including all of our time in school but we can try. I'm warning you all now, this is not going to be an easy story to tell and an even harder one to hear," Harry answered.

At that moment, a snowy owl resembling Hedwig so closely Harry almost cried, flew in through the window. She was holding a large brown wrapped package and three envelops. One was blue, one was green and the last one was white. Hermione walked over to the owl, untied the package and letters from its foot and watched it fly away. She then carried the letters and package over to the group who had assembled in the living room. Curling up on a loveseat next to Ron, she opened the white letter first. It said:

_Hello,_

_ We are sending you this letter and a package from the future. In the package 7 books are wrapped. Each one tells the story of one year of Harry's life starting from when he turned 11. I hope this makes it easier on Harry, Ron and Hermione when it comes to telling the story. Also, the other two envelops that were sent, they each a piece of advanced magic than Aunt Hermione, Uncle Percy and other in the Exerimental Magic wing of the Minstry have worked months on perfecting it. By opening the blue envelop, many people that you haven't seen in a long time will appear to read with you. The green envelope when opened will bring people that you haven't met yet but will mean the world to all of you. They will stay until the last book is over. Also, letters to many people of your generation have been sent. They will arrive in 5 minutes._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Future people_

When Hemione stopped reading the letter, Harry picked up the blue envelope. " I bet when I open this, Sirius, Remus, Fred, Tonks, Dumbledore, maybe even, my parents." He said looking at the envelop wistfully.

"But who will this one bring?" Ginny asked looking interested.

They all sat there thinking who all was going to come. A couple of minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Molly got up to answer it. Standing there was a variety of people. Neville, Luna, Professors Flitwick, MgGonagal, Sprout and Slughorn, Hagrid, and Kingsley. They all walked into the living room and Hermione explained to them what was written in the note. They all agreed and sat down. Hermione then looked at Harry. "You can open it now." She said.

Harry slipped his thumb under the seal and opened it. Suddenly a bright blue light enveloped the entire room. They all shielded their eyes until the light was gone. When they looked again many people known to be dead were standing there. Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the room; Mad-eye was right next to him. Remus was there with his arm around Tonks, Sirius was next to them talking pranking stragties with the one and only Fred Weasley. Fabian and Gideon Prewett where there as well looking at Molly. There were two more people there. They were standing in the corner but not for long as their son strained his neck to see if they were among those that came. They stepped out of the corner and to the front of the room. "Mum! Dad!" Harry yelled and ran to them. That was all everyone else needed. Cries of loved ones names were yelled and hugs and kisses were exchanged.

After all the chaos was over Hermione got everyone's attention and once again explained what was going on incase the past people didn't know. Then she acknolaged the green envelope, "Do you lot want to open this one know or wait a little?"

"Lets open it after the first chapter or two that way we aren't overwhelmed with a lot of people at once," Harry answered.

"I agree Harry," Dumbledore agreed with his twinkling eye. "Now, who wants to read?"

"I will sir," Lily said, excited to read about her son's life since she only got a glimpse here and their.

**First chapter done! Hopefully I can post another one later today. I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. **

**Also, all of the people who are dead came from the "after life" but Lily and James only have a vague idea of what Harry has been up to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. **

**This Chapter- The Boy Who Lived**

**Thanks xx The-Nerdy-Princess1210**

**P.S.**

**Disclamer: I Do Not Own Any Thing Related To Harry Potter, All Of That Belongs To J.K. Rowling. All Bolded Words Are Jo's Not Mine.**

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Lily read aloud. She cleared her throat.

**The Boy Who Lived**

Harry groaned as Ginny nudged him. "Wonder who that is?" she smiled cheekily at him. Ron laughed as Hermione slapped his should to tell him to shut up.

"Who is it?" Fabian asked anxiously.

"Spoilers." Ginny said smiling **(Author's Note: For all Whovians, kind of like River Song)** Lily continued reading.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, **

Many people from the present growled at the name. Lily silently glared at a spot on the floor knowing it was her sister.

**Of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"BORING!" Fred, George, Fabian, Gideon, James and Sirius yelled. Remus said it to but he didn't yell it. Tonks looked amused at her husband's antics. Lily and Molly smiled and rolled their eyes at their Husband/Brothers/Sons.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"Oooooo I have a collection of dills in my shed!" Mr. Weasley said excitedly as Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes at him and his funny love of muggles.

"Drills Mr. Weasley. It's pronounced drills." Hermione corrected him.

"Yes those." He answered.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

At that, every one who had ever seen Mr. Dursley laughed. "He sounds bloody attractive." Ginny stated rather sarcastically.

"`E sounds `orrible." Fleur said with her nose wrinkled up and her forehead creased.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blond and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fence, spying on the neighbors.**

"Looks like she hasn't changed." Lily said sadly. Everyone there knew they were sisters and gave her a sympathetic look.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Ha yep no finer boy anywhere." Ron laughed

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "You know he has changed. Remember when we went with Harry last summer." After the war, Harry took Ron and Hermione with him to help his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin fix their house as it had been slightly attacked by Death Eaters. While there, Mr. Dursley made sure to not be in his house but Mrs. Dursley and Dudley were quite civilized to the three.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

"Do they own a giant flying horse?" asked Fred

"Or an underground room full of joke artillery?" said George

"Or are they are related to an evil vampire!" Sirius said. Lily glared at him. All the other jokesters began to put in their input until Ginny, getting annoyed, gave a loud whistle.

"Oi! Whoever is the next to input what they think is the Dursley's grave secret is will be subjected to a Bat-Boogey-Hex, complements of yours truly. Continue Mrs. Potter." With that everyone went quite, the Maruaders, Weasley Twins and Prewitts all slightly scared of the youngest Weasley.

**They didn't think they could bare it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

"B-B-But, I- We- Awesome- No- What?" James Blubbered. "Calm Down James. Just relax." Lily whispered the last part in his ear making him shiver.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister**

"But lily's Awesome!" James said noticing her pretty face falling into a frown

**, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"What? Lils did you cheat on me and marry someone else? Because I'm almost positive I'm not good-for-nothing." James said making Lily and most of the other people in the room laugh.

"That's not a word!" Hermione, Remus and Lily yelled making everyone jump then look at them confused almost positive everything James said was in the dictionary. Hermione catching their confusion said "unDursleyish, it's not a word."

Eveyone looked like they understood better then rolled their eyes because of who pointed it out.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that. The Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. **

"Then what kind of child do you want him mixing with? A baby gorilla?" Remus asked having heard stories from Harry about him. Tonks looked at him with a small smile on her face only getting to see this side of her husband a few times. All the young adults laughed while the adults tried to stifle theirs.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. **

"Well now we know something is going to happen, I mean you can't be anymore obvious." Ron said.

"You would make a good Auror, instincts like that." Moody said misunderstanding why Ron said that.

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

**None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"How can you miss that?" Ginny asked.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing cereal at the walls. **

"Yep that's the Dudley I used to know. What a great person to grow up with, what do you think." Harry said sarcastically.

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. **

Dumbledore looked over to Professor MgGonagal and gave her a knowing smile. She blushed sheepishly.

"5 galleons it's Minnie," Sirius bet the Weasley Twins.

"You're on mate." They agreed.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen -then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.**

"Yep it's Minnie." Sirius said again out of ear shot.

**What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - No, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"Hey George," Fred said.

"Yeah Fred?" he responded

"Have you ever seen a cat read a map?"

"No that you mention it, I think have."

The others laughed at their antics.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town, he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

"Why are they acting so obvious?" Lily asked "Don't they have any sense."

The older witches and wizards knew what day it was so kept quiet. Harry and the others who didn't know began to wonder.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the get-ups you saw on young people!" He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. **

"I'm pretty sure it was new when Dumbledore was younger," Fabian said. Causing much laughter, even from Dumbledore himself.

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. **

"We aren't weirdoes… strange at times but not weird, unless your James. He's weird no matter what." Sirius teased.

**They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald green cloak! The nerve of him! **

"How dare you!" Mocked Ron.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something ... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.**

"It's always boring to concentrate on drills," Harry said causing some giggles in the crowd.

**He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though the people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled a five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite.**

"Because when I walk it's to eat more sweets." Ginny said sarcastically.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard -"**

**"- yes, their son, Harry - "**

Everyone looked curiously at Harry, as he started to get a good feeling of which day with was. Ginny had the same idea and sensed his discomfort. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. **

"Is the big man scared?" James asked.

**He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

"Imagine if he did." Fabian said

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking...**

"He can think?" Harry asked.

**No, he was being stupid. **

"Well they say the first step to recovery is admitting the problem." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. **

"He didn't even know your name? You poor child," Mrs. Weasley said.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... **

"Lily is the most amazing person in the world," James said. Lily leaned into him thankful for his comfort against her sister.

**but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice-that made passers-by stare: "Don't be sorry my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like your self should be celebrating this happy, happy day!"**

"Now that might be a one way trip to the loony bin," George laughed. Neville clutched his fists took a deep breath and relaxed.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was.**

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"Imagination on one of the fundamentals of life. If a person doesn't have imagination then there must be a nargle floating around his brain refusing to come out. It would make his senses go fuzzy," Luna said making those who didn't know her that well jump, because they weren't used to her random comments.

**As he pulled into the driveway at number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

Many people looked at MgGonagal

**Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr. Dursley wondered?**

"Of course it is. Every cat knows how to read a map," James said to everyones laughter.

**Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word (won't).**

"Poor child. That word gets you no where in life." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise.**

"Way to be undetected. I swear the sense of most people these days," MgGonagal huffed.

**Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The news reader allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain that I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!**

"Senseless, senseless I tell you." MgGonagal said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...Mrs. Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

James glared at the book so hard Lily was scared it would burst into flames.

**As he expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

"If that muggle gets it then I am sure many others would," Flitwick said.

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe ... it was something to do with ... you know ... her lot."**

"Her lot? Her lot? We are not her lot! Why does that insulant large muggle not use words such as witch or wizard as he knows we are!" James ranted angrily.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'.**

**He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"I think it's the most amazing name in the world," Ginny whispered coyly into Harry's ear making him shiver from her warm breath. Ron eyed them carefully.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things?**

"Well we ran some tests and it seems your entire life is actually a hallucination except for the cat reading a map. We are sorry but it seems this was all a dream," the Weasley twins said together causing some chuckles and some weird looks.

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did ... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. **

"And then they…" Sirius started. "Don't you dare finish that sentence Sirius Orion Black/ Sirius Black/ Mr. Black!" Lily, Molly and Minerva all scolded.

**Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. **

Harry wished they never had to. He sighed. Ginny heard him and rubbed his back in slow circles. He smiled at her then turned to listen to the story.

**The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind ... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them ...**

Dumbledore smiled in a knowing way.

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when the two owls swooped overhead.**

"She could sit through battle like that and not move." Sirius said.

The present people including MgGonagal herself tried to hold back her laughter.

**In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"How? What? That's… wow professor!" all the pranksters asked in a variety of different ways.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.**

"DUMBLEDORE!" Yelled many of the young adults and Charlie.

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

Dumbledore's eye twinkled at this.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"Oh I knew, I just didn't care." He said to an amused crowd.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket.**

**It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

Ron rested his hand against his pocket as Hermione smiled at him.

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him.**

**If anyone looked out of their window now, even the beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat.**

**He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

Cries of "Called it!" and "Minnie!" were heard throughout the room.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

This caused much laughter.

**"You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

"Party animal are you professor?" the Weasley twins said slyly.

"Fred! George!" Molly scolded. She was leniet for the beginning because she had her son back.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles noticed something's going on. It was on their news."**

Those closest to her heard her mutter "Senseless"

**She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting stars ... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes swapping rumours."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"Only you professor," Lily said smiling.

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.**

"Of course it isn't," she agreed

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like your self can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort".**

Very few people in the room flinched, which was noticed by Dumbledore and Harry who both were very proud.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was un-sticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice.**

**"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the one You-Know - oh, all right, Voldemort was frightened of"**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

Dumbledore was blushing

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Woah professor, TMI" Sirius said laughing.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

"Um I think it would be best if no one interrupted for a while." Remus said knowing what was coming up.

**It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead.**"

Tears were silently flowing down everyones faces as many held their respective others.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... Oh, Albus ..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know ... I know ..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

**"But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ...of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"we can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

Harry and Dumbledore made eye-contact and shared a knowing look.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"Why professor? Out of everyone, I would even be fine if we left him with Sirius." Lily said.

**You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't."**

"Couldn't agree more," Lily said.

"**I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"Really Professor? A letter?," Molly and Lily asked.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Ugh," Harry groned as many people smirked at him.

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here Dumbledore?"**

**She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

Please no Harry thought.

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"Of course" many people said.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"Sweet," James said as Sirius smirked knowing it was his.

**If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it me."**

James looked at him in shock "Woah mate woah."

"**I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."**

Awwwwww said most of the females.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar for ever."**

Many people stared at Harry's scar as he fidgeted from all of the attention.

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"Please sir?" Harry begged. Dumbledore smiled sadly at him.

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"Can we see it professor?" the Weasley twins and the Prewetts begged on hands and knees.

"I'm sorry it seems to have disappeared when I died," he responded with a slight grin.

"Did it really sir?" McGonagall whispered curiously. Dumbledore winked and tapped the side of his nose.

**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say goodbye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid.**

**He bent his great shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.**

Awwwwww many girls cooed. Hagird blushed.

**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall. "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. **

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore sir, but it seems as if you A) left my child alone… on a door step… that leads to my sister's house and B) left only a letter to explain everything." Lily said in a sickly sweet voice that quickly changed to sarcasm.

"Dumbledore knew that unless he worded his answer right, she would start screaming. Playing it safe, he said: "Well many enchantments were placed on him to keep him from ever being magically harmed and I made sure someone was watching him for the entire night. The letter was very long and went into extreme detail nothing was left out."

Still slightly unsatisfied, Lily leaned into James. Her, Molly, Professor McGonagall, Ginny and Hermione were all looking at Albus with a slightly angry glare. Knowing the power of all five women, he was just slightly intimidated.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

Cries of "WHOOP WHOOP" and "OH YEAH" were heard from all corners of the room- mostly coming from those who caused trouble in their Hogwarts years.

**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street.**

**He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. **

"Sir no matter how much luck you wish Harry, it's not going to work," Ron and Neville said at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed.

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley ...He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"Hate that name," Harry grumbled. Then from the middle of the room, they heard scream. Fleur looked at Bill directly in the eyes.

"The baby's coming"

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please comment it will inspire me to update faster. I'm thinking in the next chapter I will have the future kids come. I was thinking of also including Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and maybe some of the other Weasley's from that time. Comment if you like that idea.**

**Thanks xx The-Nerdy-Princess-1210**


End file.
